


take a seat

by Catsby



Series: pushing the limit [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Face-Sitting, Flexibility, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, They're both switches/verses, mark lee is a brat, sex hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: Mark watches through half-lidded eyes as Johnny lies back underneath him. His hands come up to rest on Mark’s thighs, and his spit-glossy lips twitch into a mischievous smile.“Take a seat,” he offers, and Mark’s heart leaps into his throat.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: pushing the limit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921576
Comments: 23
Kudos: 459





	take a seat

From where Mark stands, Johnny looks like a dream.

With hooded eyes and kissed-red lips, he lounges on the pricey hotel bed as casually as if it’s his own, completely naked and shameless about the fact, one knee bent up like a summit in the air and the other relaxed atop the silky sheets. He’s got one arm folded under his head and the other trailing down his body, handsome fingers tracing his muscles down to the v of his hips and then back up. 

Mark’s gaze drifts lower though, to his half-hard cock resting against his thigh, and briefly loses the very concept of breathing.

“You okay, babe?” comes Johnny’s voice, low and husky and barely above a whisper, as if they still have to worry about being quiet. They came here specifically so they could be as loud as they want, but old habits die hard.

Mark’s voice is rough with nerves as he replies, “Yeah.” He brings his hands up to carefully unbutton his shirt and clears his throat to try again, the words coming out a bit easier this time, “Yeah, sorry, I’m just…nervous, I guess.”

Johnny, ever the softhearted romantic, props himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the man standing before him. His eyes are on Mark’s in a heartbeat, and they don’t leave. “Hey, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. You know that, right?”

“I know,” Mark replies on the soft sigh that falls from his lips, the shirt following from his shoulders. It lands in a pool around his feet, and he lightly kicks it off to kneel on the bed, mouth twitching with a slight smile at the big hand that immediately finds and rubs his thigh.

Johnny’s touch soothes his nerves, and as he shifts closer, he catches the older man’s hand and drags it up his body with purpose, pulling it up his stomach and over his racing heart and his bobbing adam’s apple, until finally he finds Johnny’s middle finger with his lips and sucks the digit into his mouth. He stares through his eyelashes at Johnny as he teases his knuckle with his teeth, curves his tongue around his finger, and sucks like his life depends on it, and Johnny stares back the whole time.

Drool drips down over the heel of his palm, and Mark pulls back just to chase it with his tongue, licking a long and wet stripe back up to the very tip of Johnny’s finger, where he seals the deal with a kiss and a wicked little smile.

“I spent all morning getting myself ready for you,” he mumbles, only just curling his fingers around Johnny’s wrist as his hand drifts down to rest around his throat, touch burning and possessive and wet with Mark’s own spit smearing his skin. “My heart feels like it’s gonna, like, explode, but I wanna do this.”

The slightest squeeze around his throat has his breath hitching and eyelashes fluttering, and he can _feel_ the rush to his cock as it fills out.

“Fuck, I really wanna do this, hyung.”

“Yeah?” Johnny whispers back, and his hand leaves Mark’s throat just to drift down his body. Mark tips his head down to watch as Johnny’s fingers find his nipple to pinch and tease, his mouth falling open around a soft gasp. “You wanna sit on my face that bad, huh?”

“God, yeah, I do.” He hisses at the pleasant pain of Johnny’s nails biting his skin and lets his head tip back, his eyes falling shut. He holds onto Johnny’s arm with one hand, the other on his own thigh, both squeezing like the touch is a lifeline as he whispers back in a strained voice, “I wanna fucking- wanna feel your tongue on me, hyung, _please._ ”

“You ever been eaten out before?” Johnny murmurs and switches his focus to Mark’s other nipple, his pinching and rubbing quickly making it just as sensitive.

Mark’s voice cracks on a small breathy moan, “Nn- No, no, I’ve just- I’ve seen videos, and Hyuck’s told me- fuck-”

Johnny’s lips are on his chest before he even realizes he’s moving. He gasps as teeth tease his nipple, the sting quickly soothed by a warm tongue, and he drops his head to look down at Johnny, his free hand coming up to tangle in the older’s hair. He twists the soft brown strands and chokes on another noise when Johnny sucks, nearly doubling over on him at the feeling.

Just as it’s getting to a painful level of too much, Johnny pulls back, murmurs only a quick, “What did Hyuck tell you?” and then moves to his other nipple to give it the exact same treatment.

Mark feels like he’s gonna shake apart, his trembling hands falling to desperately hold Johnny’s shoulders as he struggles to gather his thoughts. He gasps between moans, trying to piece together something coherent with teeth worrying gently but relentlessly at one nipple and wet fingers rubbing the other. Johnny’s spit feels too hot and then too cold on his skin thanks to the ceiling fan rotating above their heads, and Mark’s mind spins like the long wooden blades.

“H-He- He said- He said Taeil's- _fuck_ -really good at it.”

Johnny’s voice rumbles a low chuckle against his skin, and he pulls back to lay one more slow lick over his sensitive nipple before trailing wet, sloppy kisses up to his lips. His mouth slants perfectly against Mark’s, and he kisses him breathless, tongue dragging over the roof of his mouth before he leaves him again.

“Yeah?” he asks softly, and his hands guide a pliant Mark onto his lap, stroking the smooth dip of his tiny waist as the younger settles into a straddle across his thighs. “Maybe you should’ve gotten Taeil to do it then, huh? It’s been a while since I ate anyone out, I might be rusty.”

Mark snorts, draping his arms around Johnny’s shoulders and pressing close to his broad chest. He brings one hand up to thread his fingers through Johnny’s hair and smiles at the dopey grin the older flashes him. “Yeah right. You literally just almost made me nut from sucking my nipples.”

“Okay, first of all, ‘nut,’ really?” Johnny laughs at him, and Mark cracks a sheepish grin. “And second of all, eating ass is so different from sucking nips.”

“ _‘Nips?’_ ” Mark’s voice squeaks into a laugh, and he lightly smacks Johnny’s shoulder, taking care to avoid the relatively fresh tattoo inked there. “You can’t tell me off for saying nut and then say fuckin’ _nips,_ dude!”

“Nips are a body part!” Johnny argues, but his tone is light, jokingly defensive, the sort he takes on when he’s actively trying to fluster Mark just to see his smile. “Nut is slang!”

Mark practically melts against him with laughter, shaking in Johnny’s arms as the older hugs him tight. “Bro, nips is _not_ \- Doctors don’t call ‘em nips, man, that’s slang too!”

“Mark, what fucking doctor calls your ejaculate nut?”

Mark laughs so hard it’s a wonder they don’t get a noise complaint. (But then again, are noise complaints even a thing in sex hotels?) He giggles until he can’t breathe, and then Johnny kisses him until he can’t think either. They both smile against each other’s lips til they part again, and Mark falls against Johnny’s chest, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck to smell the heady cologne sticking to his skin.

“You’re a dork,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to his throat, and Johnny hums back, hands sliding down Mark’s back to squeeze the globes of his ass.

“Takes one to know one.”

The retort on Mark’s tongue melds into a breathy moan as Johnny pulls him down to grind on his lap, bringing attention back to his now fully hard cock with how it drags between Mark’s cheeks. He bites his bottom lip and digs his nails into the solid meat and muscle of Johnny’s back, following the pull of his hands to rock down against his erection. It feels so hot and hard against his ass, leaving Mark gasping with need and his own cock throbbing between their bodies.

“Okay,” he whispers and barely bites back another noise as Johnny’s hips jerk up to meet his, “okay, can- can I? I-I think I’m ready now, hyung.”

In lieu of a response, Johnny’s mouth instead finds his earlobe to lick and nibble at. Sharp canines press into the soft flesh, and Mark, through the little haze over his brain, is briefly thankful he’s been putting off going to the piercing shop with Yuta for the past week, just so he can have this moment now. If it was pierced, it’d be way too sore for this sort of treatment.

Maybe he’ll tell Yuta he changed his mind about it once they get home. Maybe unpierced is the way to go.

Johnny pulling back breaks him out of his little daze, and he watches through half-lidded eyes as the older man lies back underneath him. His hands come up to rest on Mark’s thighs, and his spit-glossy lips twitch into a mischievous smile.

“Take a seat,” he offers, and despite the lewd cheesiness of the line, Mark’s heart leaps into his throat.

“H-How do I…?” he stutters, suddenly feeling a little lost as he stares down at Johnny. The hands on his legs felt grounding at first, but now, as his face begins to warm and his nerves make a return, they feel almost suffocatingly hot against his skin, as does the big body below him.

“You said you’ve watched videos, right?” Johnny murmurs. He slides one hand up to curl his fingers loose around Mark’s cock, and Mark can’t tell if the touch is meant to be comforting or to further muddle his brain. “Just do what they did. Sit on my face.”

“It’s-” Mark gasps when Johnny’s thumb swipes over the head of his cock. “It’s not that- that easy.”

Below him, Johnny hums, Mark can feel the vibrations in his chest under his palms. His fist squeezes tighter before returning to Mark’s thigh, touch wet with the precum smeared along his shaft. “Sure it is. Watch, c’mere-”

Without even a slight warning, his hands slide under Mark’s thighs to cup right under his ass, and then he’s pulling him up the line of his body. Mark gasps and barely manages to catch himself from totally falling forward on top of his friend, his hands landing on the mattress right above Johnny’s head for support.

“W-Wait, shit-” he mumbles but bites his lip and goes along with Johnny’s pulling, letting himself be guided and situated until he’s got his knees on either side of Johnny’s head. For a moment, he thinks it’s a little comical, maybe even cute, how Johnny looks peering up at his face from under his heavy cock, eyes big and hungry.

But then Johnny’s leaning up, craning his neck to lick a wet trail of spit from Mark’s asshole to his balls, and suddenly, Mark can’t think anything.

“Fuck,” he breathes out when Johnny leans up further to mouth at the underside of his cock, lips tracing the vein there. He feels the way Johnny’s hands curl around his thighs, big and broad and once again way too warm as his fingers press into plush muscle and flesh. His grip is so tight, it’s almost like he’s trying to brand his touch into Mark’s skin, and it’s that thought that has Mark gasping for more.

And Johnny, being the absolutely godsend he is, earnestly obeys.

His grip on Mark’s thighs tightens, and he pulls him down to meet his mouth, tongue darting out to flick over Mark’s hole, tentative at first, just to see his reaction. And when Mark’s more than receptive, arching his back with a sharp inhale, his hands in fists on his thighs, Johnny’s eager to swoop in for more.

“Oh-” Mark gasps, throwing his head back to stare at the blur of a ceiling fan overhead as Johnny laps hungrily at his hole. He’s like a dog with a treat, maybe even sloppier. It doesn’t take long for Mark to feel slick and sopping with Johnny’s spit, and while that might be something he’s pretty accustomed too, having become very familiar with Johnny’s absolute love for _wet_ throughout their time together (especially as it echoes his own wants), the tongue that swipes through that wet over and over is a totally new demon.

And very quickly, he can’t get enough of it.

He feels how it catches Johnny by surprise when he purposely sinks further down to meet his mouth, the older’s fingers flexing around his thighs as he huffs a little breath against Mark’s wet skin. For a second, he fears he’s done wrong and starts to ease up, but then Johnny’s grabbing his hips and holding him tighter and pulling him _down._

His knees slip on the sheets, and he gasps as he falls into place on Johnny’s face. Immediately, he’s worried, _I’m gonna suffocate him with my ass, oh my god,_ but Johnny’s quick to lick his fretting away. He keeps Mark right where he wants him with strong hands until he finally stills on his own, until he loses himself and whatever other earthly thoughts might run through his head at a time like this.

The tension, the self-awareness, the humility - it all melts from his muscles at once, and he reaches both trembling hands back to spread himself open for Johnny’s mouth.

Johnny hums his gratitude and goes about his task with twice the enthusiasm, jerking his chin up as he mouths and sucks at Mark’s rim with downright obscene noises, slurping and wet and filthy. A chorus of moans falls from Mark’s lips and only picks up volume when he feels that hot tongue finally, _finally_ breach him, leaving his thighs shaking on either side of Johnny’s face as the older man licks inside him with purpose, as if eating Mark’s ass was exactly what he was _made_ to do.

Mark tucks his chin to his chest and lets his mouth hang open as he keens Johnny’s name for what feels like the hundredth time, the word sweet as ever as it drools past his lips with a drop of mindless spit. He opens his eyes to look down at where he can just see the top of Johnny’s head between his trembling legs, precum dripping from Mark’s cock still wet and sticky in his brown hair.

“Fu- Fuck,” he gasps, hips jerking when he feels teeth brush his rim and that tongue curl inside him. “Fuck, hyu- hyung, I’m- if you keep this up, I-I’m really gonna cum.”

If he felt wet before, he feels absolutely _soaked_ once Johnny lifts him off his face, hands strong but gentle on the underside of his thighs. The push tips him off balance, but he catches himself with both hands as he falls forward, landing on his hands and knees and staying there to catch his breath as Johnny slips out from under him.

He can feel spit dripping down his taint, over his balls, down the insides of his thighs, but it still startles him when Johnny grabs his ass from behind, spreads him, and spits directly onto his hole, further adding to the wet mess there.

“Oh god,” he groans as Johnny sinks two fingers into him with ease, the glide easy with all the slick and the effort he put in earlier while taking his morning shower, thoroughly working himself open for a good thirty minutes just for this.

Johnny makes an impressed noise in the back of his throat, one hand still gripping Mark’s ass as he twists and then scissors his fingers inside him. Mark gasps first at being so explicitly _spread,_ and then at the feeling of Johnny’s tongue dipping in between his fingers. He feels him spit again, _into_ his hole, and when Johnny pulls back, he feels it leak out of him, a new trail of hot and wet over the saliva drying quickly on his skin.

It’s enough to make him feel like he’s losing his mind.

“Holy- holy fuck,” he wheezes as Johnny’s thumb smears his spit across his skin. It’s drying quickly under the fan’s air, even with Johnny’s looming form blocking the majority of the breeze, and Mark rocks his hips back with a small whine in hopes of getting more to replace what’s gone. “C-C’mon, hyung, _please._ ”

He knows he’s got Johnny wrapped around his little finger, so his obedience is practically a given. Still, Mark breathes out an absolutely debauched moan when Johnny indulges him, spitting down on his hole again before quickly fucking the slick into him with two fingers.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” Johnny mumbles behind him, half to himself, as he goes about grabbing the lube on the nightstand.

Mark bites down a satisfied smile. He cranes his neck to look back over his shoulder at the older man as he settles down onto his elbows, sticking his ass up in open invitation.

“Yeah,” he whispers back and flashes those doe, puppy dog, “spare coochie” eyes that he knows Johnny’s so fucking whipped for. “All yours, too.”

He’s got Johnny’s cock splitting him open in a heartbeat.

His mouth falls slack around a soundless moan as the older man bottoms out in one smooth thrust, the glide easy with the generous amount of lube he hurried to slick himself up with after Mark’s little prod. He knows well that sometimes all it takes is a tiny push to get what he wants, and he knows Johnny knows too. 

Despite being well acquainted with all of Mark’s little tricks, he gives in every time, and Mark’s well aware of how heated that gets him. He sees the gleam in his eye even now, that delightful look of “goddammit, what else can I do?”

Mark bites his bottom lip to keep from grinning too big, his fingers curling in tight fists around the sheets underneath him to brace for what’s to come.

“You- You always scold me at home when I use too much lube,” Mark says slowly, voice low and rough. He props himself up and reaches one hand back between their bodies, savoring the small hiss Johnny sucks in between his teeth when his fingers touch the little stretch of his shaft that isn’t stuffed inside him. Staring with purpose over his shoulder at Johnny’s eyes, he traces his finger around his slick, swollen rim, feeling where they’re connected, and murmurs softly, “But look at you, hyung. You got me all fuckin’ wet, huh?”

Before he can really register it, Johnny’s pulling out and grabbing his hips to flip him over on his back. He hits the bed with a little “oof,” but before he can gather his breath or his thoughts, Johnny’s catching his legs and pushing them _up,_ bending Mark practically in half and leaning over him, boring his weight on the younger man’s hips as he sinks into him again.

Whatever little air was left in Mark’s lungs is forced out as Johnny slides home, somehow feeling like he reaches even deeper than before, like leaning over him and fucking _down_ is giving him some new advantage. It makes Mark’s head spin, and he just barely manages to get half a breath in his squeezed lungs before he’s being fucked senseless.

He swears he can feel the bruises forming under Johnny’s fingers as the older man holds his legs spread open wide in a V over his head, his hips completely off the mattress and toes nearly touching the wall behind the bed. With the way his body’s folded, his pelvis is almost directly over his face, and he’s forced to watch his own cock bob heavy as Johnny fucks into him, pace carelessly cruel but _exactly_ how Mark likes it.

“F-Fuck-” he keens, voice strained, when Johnny’s cock hits him inside in just the right way. “Hyuu- _Hyung,_ there-”

And Johnny pauses. Buries his cock deep inside Mark, pauses, and then bores his weight down even more, threatening to fold him even further. The limit to Mark’s flexibility is quickly found, and he lets Johnny know with a whine high in his throat and by flashing two fingers at him, a wordless signal they came up with during one of their more recent experimentations.

The push stops, lessens just a tad, and then Johnny murmurs, “Open.”

With the blood that’s rushed to his head, it takes Mark a second to understand, but when he does, he obeys, letting his mouth fall slack open wide. He watches through half-lidded eyes as Johnny subtly works his jaw, gathering spit, before opening his mouth to let it drool over his plush lips, a string dropping between Mark’s spread legs to his waiting tongue.

Arousal rushes hot through Mark when Johnny’s saliva lands in his mouth, and he takes it with a sinful moan when Johnny spits the rest at him. Most lands on his upper lip, and he’s quick to lick it away but doesn’t swallow, instead merely holding it on the back of his tongue to wet his moans as Johnny picks the pace up right where he left it.

Mark’s orgasm is on him before he can even realize, hot and tight in the pit of his stomach, his cock drooling precum down his chest. He whines urgently, not willing to give up Johnny’s spit to speak, and the older man huffs a breathy laugh over him.

“What?” Johnny hums, nails digging into the flesh of Mark’s thighs as he holds him tighter. “You gonna cum, baby?”

He nods as much as he can with his neck craned awkwardly against the mattress and moans his gratitude when Johnny finally pulls out to let him back down. Lying flat out across the bed feels damn near orgasmic itself after being folded like an accordion, but he only gets a second to savor it before Johnny’s flipping him onto his stomach and laying his weight over him, effectively smothering him into the sheets.

Johnny rolls his hips to slide his slick cock between Mark’s cheeks, tearing a needy noise from deep in his chest. He chuckles low right beside Mark’s ear, so close that Mark can feel the warm sigh he lets out as he slides into his tight heat once more. He can’t fuck nearly as deep like this, but every time he oh-so slowly draws out and sinks back in, the head of his cock hits that sweet spot inside Mark dead on.

“ _Oh-_ ” he gasps on a strangled moan, his eyes threatening to roll back with every smooth glide of Johnny’s cock, each thrust pointed with a hot wave of pleasure that has his toes curling. He scrambles to find Johnny’s hand beside him on the bed and clumsily interlocks their fingers, his words coming out wet with his and Johnny’s spit as he mumbles, “I-I’m- I’m gonna- _hyung-_ ”

The orgasm that washes through him is the sort that leaves his brain buzzing and numb, a slow crawl from the tips of his toes to his head. He feels the sticky heat of his own cum under his belly but can’t even begin to fret about the sheets, instead adding to the mess as he drools and cries into the silk while moaning Johnny’s name like a mantra. He doesn’t know how loud he gets, only knowing in that moment of thick bliss Johnny’s warmth, Johnny’s touch, Johnny’s smell, Johnny, “ _Johnny-_ ”

“Yeah, Mark,” Johnny murmurs beside his ear, hand tight around his, “I got you.”

He doesn’t get a chance to come down all the way before he’s being pulled up onto his hands and knees, and then the focus of his fucked-out elation is pounding into him, desperately chasing his own high but holding Mark’s hand the entire time.

He moans along to Johnny’s strained voice mumbling his name, to the sounds of skin slapping skin and the lewd slickness between them. He tries to encourage, but all that comes out between the hiccups and oversensitive sobs is drool-wet babble.

And once it’s just teetering on the cusp of too intense, too much for his body to take, Johnny’s doubling over to press his forehead to Mark’s back and moaning low in his throat as he cums inside him. Mark takes every drop eagerly, his voice wrecked and throat raw as he groans his appreciation. Bracing the heels of his palms into the mattress, he rocks back against Johnny’s hips, just to get him to thrust a few last times, to stir the mess inside him and push it in _deeper._

“Fuck,” Johnny moans into the skin of his nape, rolling his hips once more before slowly easing out.

Right away, Mark feels his cum leaking out of him, but he merely grumbles a complaint and lets himself flop down into the sheets, not mind the mess under his body as he buries his face into the pillow. He only considers moving when Johnny chuckles behind him and taps on his hip but ultimately stays still, muttering a muffled “no” into the pillow.

“Get up, babe,” the older man tells him softly, hand drifting up from his hip to rub up the smooth plane of his sweat-dampened back, fingers tracing the knobs of his spine. “Lemme change the sheets before you fall asleep.”

“No,” Mark repeats, lifting his head just enough to let the word come out clearer. He turns his head to nuzzle his cheek against the pillow and side-eyes Johnny over his shoulder, lips pursed in a pout. “I’m never moving. My body feels like fuckin’- _ramen_ or something, man.”

It makes sense in his head, but Johnny snorts and rolls his eyes like it's the silliest thing he's ever heard out of Mark's mouth. Which is really saying something.

“C’mon, noodle, don’t be a baby,” he mutters and then proceeds to baby Mark by sliding his arms under his body and gently hauling him up onto his lap, all with a fond smile.

Immediately, Mark koalas onto him, arms around his neck and legs around his hips, and Johnny doesn’t even complain, just accepts it with a sigh and pushes himself up to his feet with a grunt. He holds Mark’s butt with one hand and tugs their dirty sheets off the mattress with the other, walking around the bed to unsnag the corners until their mess is reduced to a pile of fabric.

Mark turns his head from where he’s had his face buried in the crook of Johnny’s neck to watch as he carries the bundle of sheets at arm’s length over to the hamper, stepping on the pedal to open the lid before unceremoniously dropping the laundry in.

“Sorry to whoever has to clean that,” Johnny mumbles on his way to the couch, and Mark cracks a tiny smile.

“Glad it’s not me for once,” he adds quietly and presses a soft kiss to Johnny’s neck before allowing himself to be placed gently onto the couch.

The leather is a tad uncomfortable against his already sticky skin, but he doesn’t complain, merely watching as Johnny goes about putting clean sheets from the cabinet on the bed. He’s got his eyes on the older’s ass, enjoying the sight of him bent over to hook the sheets on the corner of the mattress, when a thought occurs to him.

“Ah.”

Johnny pauses to look back at him.

“Do we have a schedule tomorrow?”

“Yeah, but I figure we can rest here a bit before heading back,” the older replies. He finishes up his task by spreading the top sheet out, then followed by the quilt, which they thankfully had the wherewithal before getting started to leave in a bundle on the desk.

Mark knows he’ll be even more grateful for that fact once they get cleaned up and ready for the naps Johnny’s apparently planning for them to take. They turned off the A/C as soon as they got here, but the room still feels like it’s freezing. That damn ceiling fan definitely isn’t helping.

Johnny comes soon to retrieve Mark from the couch, and Mark repays his efforts by hitting the lights once they get to the bathroom. Immediately, the room is cast in an oceanic blue glow thanks to the LED lights in the ceiling above the huge jacuzzi tub. Johnny snorts at the sight.

“Weird they have this shit in the bathroom but not the fucking-room,” he mutters, setting Mark with care onto the counter so he can go draw them a bath. They’ve been talking about this part of the whole experience since before they even got here. Johnny even made a point to choose a hotel with reviews that raved about the nice bathtubs.

“They do,” Mark answers him, watching as he bends over to turn the warm water on. He pipes up a bit to speak over the rush of water, “I just left ‘em off though. Didn’t really wanna see you all pink or blue while we were...doing that, y’know?”

Johnny puts on a look of feign offense as he turns back to Mark, placing one delicate hand on his chest. “Mark. Are you saying you wouldn’t love me if I was pink or blue?”

That word - _love_ \- does something to Mark’s heart, but he decides to not read too much into it, instead just huffing a nervous laugh and dropping his head to look at his feet as he kick them, bumping his heels lightly against the cabinet he’s sat upon. Still, he can’t keep from blushing, and he can only hope the blue light negates the red flush to his ears as he stammers back, “I-I mean, I like you the way you are, man, no matter what the way you are is, you know?”

Johnny laughs and turns back to the tub, bending to turn the cold water on just a smidge. “‘No matter what the way you are is,’” he repeats, almost to himself, then looks over his shoulder with a smile. “You’re lucky I speak Mark Lee, cause that makes no fuckin’ sense gramatically, dude.”

“Grammar’s a social construct or whatever, man,” Mark mumbles back and bites down a grin when Johnny laughs again, just allowing himself to giggle along while kicking his feet with an extra tint of delight.

When he realizes Johnny’s coming back for him after turning off the water, he immediately lifts his arms towards him, ready for his ass to leave the cold marble countertop. Johnny pauses just to flash him a terribly fond smile and then steps up to slip his hands under Mark’s thighs and lift him into his arms once again.

It’s comfortable, Mark thinks as he settles into Johnny’s hold, his cheek resting on his shoulder. He thinks, briefly, that he could stay here all night. That’s not something he allows himself to think very often, but now, as Johnny carefully lowers them both into the warm water and hugs him tight to his chest, he indulges those thoughts and sighs against Johnny’s skin.

Big hands stroke up and down his back, splashing lightly as they dip under the water, wetting his skin and washing the sweat away every time they come back up. It’s soothing, Mark letting his eyes fall shut as he melts under Johnny’s touch.

He feels Johnny’s chest vibrate against him as he asks in a low, hushed voice, “Do you want bubbles?”

“Mm, what kind do they have?” he asks, not moving an inch from where he sits limp against the bigger man.

Johnny shifts him just a tad though as he leans to reach for the bottles on the edge of the tub. Thankfully, he settles back against the wall soon enough, and Mark relaxes against him again in turn, savoring the buzz under his skin as he replies, “Uh. Rose.”

“Just rose?”

“Yeah, uh-” he reaches again, and Mark hears the sound of soap and shampoo bottles being turned. “Yeah, they’re all rose.”

He doesn’t know what he expected from a love hotel beside cliches. “Yeah, rose is fine then.”

Once Johnny gets a good dollop of the soap in the water and turns the jets on though, Mark likes it more than he thought he would. The sweet scent fills the air and feels like it soaks into his muscles, drawing out the soreness plaguing his body to be washed away as Johnny gently swipes a soft wet rag over his skin.

For a long while, there’s nothing but the splashing and bubbling of the water, until Johnny decides to clean a bit more thoroughly, and then Mark’s soft voice is joining the mix.

He gasps, arms squeezing tight around Johnny’s shoulders as the older man curls his fingers inside him, working them in and out slowly under the water to gently fuck his cum out of him. His little noises are quickly swallowed up and muffled by Johnny’s mouth slanting against his, his tongue slipping in with ease, and yet, even as he licks at the back of Mark’s teeth and the roof of his mouth, the kiss isn’t heated.

It’s intimate in a way that leaves Mark breathless like never before and thoroughly dazed once Johnny finally leans back, seemingly satisfied with his work. He doesn’t even whine when Johnny’s fingers slip out of him, their job done, his brain too caught up with the shape of Johnny’s eyes.

“Wow,” he whispers intelligently, blinking a few times at the thoroughly amused man staring back at him. “Do you- Did you- I mean, you felt that, yeah? Hyung?”

“What?” Johnny murmurs, “Your tonsils?”

“What?” Mark asks back and then shakes his head, scrunching his nose. “No. No, like-” 

He leans back and places his hands on Johnny’s broad chest, splaying his fingers out across the expanse of smooth skin. He gets caught for a moment staring at how Johnny’s newest tattoo, a sun right over his heart, looks under his fingers and just barely manages to drag his attention back to the man’s eyes.

“Like,” he breathes in, and heady rose tickles his nose, “did you feel the _vibe?_ ”

Johnny looks confused, a little smile tugging at his lips, before his expression suddenly falls. For a scary second, Mark can’t tell if he’s serious, but then he asks with a put on urgency, “Wait, Mark, did you- did you lose a vibrator up your ass? Is that the vibe I was supposed to feel? Should we go to the doctor?”

“No!” Mark huffs a laugh and smacks his arm, emotion welling his chest when he sees how bright Johnny smiles at him, clearly delighted with his own mischief.

“Well, what then?” Johnny chuckles and looks at him expectantly.

And Mark hesitates, the words getting caught in his throat as he stares into Johnny’s eyes.

“It-” he thinks for a second. “It felt good. Your fingers.”

Johnny raises an eyebrow at him, a teasing smile tugging at his lips. “Is that a round two I hear?”

“God no,” Mark puffs out and leans forward to rest against Johnny’s chest once more, propping his chin on his shoulder.

Almost automatically, Johnny’s hands come up to rub slow and soothing at his back, and Mark closes his eyes to soak in his touch, as surface as it may be.

“Just felt good. That’s all.”

**Author's Note:**

> cool cool cool so i wrote this off and on through all of today and i dont remember half of it but i skimmed through it and called it a "proofread" and it looks fine
> 
> so here we are :D
> 
> i hope it is actually okay :")) i was worried about it being too dirty but i figured fuck it. hopefully that was the correct decision,,,,,,
> 
> im v active on twt so if u wanna scream at me about this fic/series, u can there! or on curiouscat!! just! scream at me !
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
